The Lonely Silver Moon
by SebastiansScratchKitty
Summary: It has been years scince Ciel woke up as a demon. He now views the world differently. Everything has changed. Everything is empty...
1. Empty

**Hey! Scratch here! :3 I'm making this new story because I was lying in bed listening to youtube right? well, I decided to put on a really creepy song called The Slightly Chipped Full Moon; which is basicly Aloi's character song. Its sad and lonely sounding, and as I listened to that, I looked up and saw the yellowish full moon trying to shine through some thin clouds covering it, and if that wasn't enough, there were frail, skinny branches from the tree outside surrounding it...and everything else was completely dark except for that lonely...shining...moon... and the whole thing was so creepy I just kept staring at the moon... and it motivated me so so much that I decided to see if I can write something serious that doesn't involve Sebastian and Ciel just having pointless sex XD but ya, here we go, let's see if I can be serious... by the way, I'm not continuing this, its just a one-chapter thing.**

... **The Lonely Sliver Moon**

Ciel lay in bed, staring at the cieling, thinking.

It had been a few years scince he had awoken as a demon, and now instead of feeling hate, or sorrow, or pain;

He felt nothing.

Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. He didn't need to sleep. He didn't need to eat. Or breathe. Or care.

Ciel did not have to do anything.

Yet that pained him so much.

Before he had awakened like this, he had a purpose;

Get. Revenge.

But now his world was empty...

Everything eluded his grasp.

Nothing had meaning anymore.

Nothing mattred.

If he wanted, Ciel could go to the highest mountain and simply watch the world from there.

For him, time was of no concern.

He had all the time in the world.

...but he had nothing to do with it.

Every day was getting more and more tedious...

Each day exactly like the last.

Ciel had no purpose in this world anymore.

Everything felt like an instant to him.

Everything slipping away...

All he had now was Sebastian.

But even him had become cold and hateful towards Ciel. Serving him for eternity... each day longer than the last... yet somehow going faster. But it didn't matter how fast they went.

Because eternity never ends...

Forever trapped in darkness...

Forever without purpose...

Forever without meaning...

It was his life now.

But he didn't want to accept the cruel truth.

So he would try and sleep the night off, like he always did when he was a human...

that was, WHEN he was a human.

that is, WHEN he could sleep.

_**Dawn...**_

Ciel opened his eyes to a grim-faced Sebastian bringing out his morning tea.

Without saying a word, he served the tea and dressed Ciel.

Ciel sipped the dark and swirling flavors of New Moon Drop...

That is, if he could taste.

Silent, Ciel strode out of the room, Sebastian emotionlessly following behind.

Ciel went out into the garden.

The roses were all black.

Black... that was his color... wasn't it...

Ciel hated Black.

He walked out of the garden with Sebastian following behind.

Sebastian; who wouldn't say a word.

Who didn't have a purpose.

Who hated Ciel.

Ciel kept walking down the empty streets. There might have been people there... but to him it was empty.

And silent.

And cold.

Ciel still kept walking until he reached an icy forest.

and walked in.

It didn't matter where he went now.

Or what he did.

He could never die.

As much as he wanted to.

Finding an open space, Ciel knelt down in the moonbeams.

Yes, moonbeams.

He had been walking all day.

Or was it all week..? Or month..? or year..?

Time wasn't important anymore.

a raven-black cat passed by the two figures.

Sebastian didn't even glance at it.

It was just a reminder of something he could never have...

Just like that small boy in the silver moonlight.

Never...

Have...

Empty...

Forever...


	2. Dream

**Scratch here, duh. im in a more serious and just a tad annoyed mood, and there was a very inspiring review asking to continue, so I thought, hey, why the fuck not? I should please my reviewers, right? (ha, i almost said "fans". Pshhh, i don't have any yet.") so ya, here you go. by the way, if you are viewing this on a computer,(and not an a tablet like lil' ol' lazy-ass me) i highly recommend opening another window, getting your butt to YouTube and putting on The Slightly Chipped Full Moon as background song. Makes all the sad an' creepy feelings more intense.**

**The Lonely Silver Moon**

Ciel opened his eyes; free of his trance.

He had been sitting there for a few days.

having a dream.

once again,

time did not matter.

Ciel took a deep breath and remembered his dream.

**_The Dream..._**

Ciel stood in a vast world of deep midnight blue. Black swirled around his vision.

Then again, one could hardly call it standing.

Ciel looked around, confused, but not afraid. He could not die, anyways, and he was not afraid of pain anymore.

In his dream, Sebastian came towards him, darkness bleeding out of him, raven feathers constantly falling off of his tall, dark figure.

His long, pale face had all it's emotions wiped clear of it, except for one which shone clearly in his deep crimson eyes.

Hate.

Yes, hate. Hate for the young demon who he was forced to serve for all eternity.

But even with the intimidating look in his eyes; Ciel wasn't afraid of Sebastian.

He was his faithful butler after all, bound by a contract he could never break.

Even if he did hate him.

Sebastian stepped forward, melancholy echoing in his once vivid eyes.

"Bochan..." he murmured coldly.

"What do you plan on doing now that you have taken upon your new form...?"

The question took Ciel by surprise.

Ciel thought he didn't have anything TO do.

He had no purpose anymore...

But... maybe... Ciel thought, I can make i purpose for myself...?

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. His face was expressionless except for some signs of anger, and some flickers of sadness and melancholy.

As if he didn't care either way, which he probably didn't.

"...Then teach me how to become a proper demon, Sebastian." Ciel said, with some of his old authority and pride seeping back into his voice.

Sebastian's eyes flickered with his old light again; but it was just for a simple, fleeting instant.

"Yes, My Lord."

He said quietly.

_**Waking World...**_

Ciel stood up. Turning around to look at Sebastian, he gave him a commanding look.

Sebastian dipped his head.

He understood.

Time to dive into the depths of Hell...

**Hoped it was enjoyable. Review please. I think ill finish this, then move on to more steamy smut stories afterwards, as i like to do things one at a time. I acually have some pretty promising plans for this story...**

**~ScratchKitty~ =^_^=**


	3. Into Hell

**A new chapter for this story! not too much to say here, and I don't often put funny intros in my serious stories, so well cut the crap and get to the story already (lol)**

**The Lonely Silver Moon**

High, high in the cold black sky,

sits a lonely sliver moon.

The moon casts it's shimmering moonbeams over the two figures.

One tall, one short.

One leading, one following.

Both on the way to Hell.

_**Sebastian And**_**_Ciel..._**

Sebastian led Ciel to the shore of the icy forest.

Taking a long, slim black boat of death, Sebastian helped Ciel up on top of it.

Sebastian rowed off to the distant island.

The Demon's Sanctuary.

At least, it was, before in his rage, Sebastian had destroyed it.

Then Claude had ripped it open.

Then Hannah had made the sea swallow it up.

Sebastian took Ciel to where the center of the island used to be.

Taking Ciel's hand, they stepped gracefully off the dark boat of Death.

and sunk deep into the murky waters of melancholy.

They dived deeper and deeper, until they saw something in the darkness.

A light.

Not a good light.

A burning scarlet light that seemed to screech their names.

beckoning them deviously, welcoming them as fellow fiends of Hell.

Was this where they belonged?

**_END OF CHAPTER 3_**

Yup, end of chapter 3.

~Scratchkitty~


	4. Refuse The Light?

**Scratch here as usual! I decided to do a double update, so here are some of the results. ENJOY**

**The Lonely Sliver Moon**

The two corrupted demons plunged through the darkness; gradually heading for the faint, sickly, scarlet light below.

Hell was calling...

Ciel tightened his grip on the dark butler.

"Bochan..." Sebastian murmured, his eyes glowing blood-red as a response to being so close to Hell.

"Are you ready...?"

"Yes." Ciel replied, shoving his distrust and alarm deep within him.

After all...

He did not hesitate...

As the two dark figures slipped into the deathly light at the bottom of the abyss, a slim voice called out to them:

No...Going...Back...

**_END OF CHAPTER 4_**

**Hoped you enjoyed! I felt like doing something more sad and serious, so I made the next chapter! Will Ciel accept the darkness? Or will he turn away? FIND OUT LATER! Review plz!**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	5. Gruesome

**THANK GAWWWWWWD ITS FRIDAY! hahaha, Scratch here with yet ANOTHER update for a story, and sadly I have broken my "Chapter A Day" policy by... WRITING MORE THAN ONE CHAPPIE XD anyways here and ENJOY :3**

**The Lonely Silver Moon**

As the two figures were sucked into the sickly light, Ciel could hear high, eerie screams of torture and pain, shrieking even though their throats were so hoarse they had sticky blood coating the inside.

"Welcome to Hell." Sebastian said flatly.

Ciel's eyes widened with absolute horror and shock at the gruesome scenes playing out in front of him. Here, a dying creature with no eyes screeching as it was eaten alive by something with no skin, There, some kind of abomination of an animal ripping apart a rotting, bloody, human corpse, and still elsewhere a piercing shriek sliced Ciel's ears as he took in this grotesque scene of Hell, literally.

As him and Sebastian made their way through the horrible crowd of bloody creatures, surprisingly enough they stood back and made a clear pathway to let them through; staring at them with white eyes, black eyes, and no eyes at all. The creatures of Hell were so surprised because practically all the demons had left the infernal clutches of Hell to seek out souls; because in Hell they had even less to do than when they were in the UpperWorld.

Sebastian was silent with dreary melancholy and Ciel was silent by utter shock. He knew Hell was terrible, but he supposed he just couldn't imagine anything like this...

The pair walked down the bloodstained path to the Castle.

The Castle, where the Lord of Hell lived.

_**END OF CHAPTER 5**_

**hoped u ppl enjoyed it! I felt up to writing another chapter just cuz its Friday, so ya. Review please!**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	6. The Castle

**Hi! its Scratch here posting yet ANOTHER chapter because.. *deep breath* KYAAAA MY FIRST TWO STORIES I WROTE GOT OVER 1,000 VIEWS! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG THANK YOU EVRYBODY SOOOOO MUCH OMG WOW! **

**The Lonely Silver Moon**

_Forever Alone..._

_Forever In Darkness..._

_Forever In Pain..._

_Is This My Life now...?_

_**Reality...**_

Sebastian and Ciel walked down the strange walkway of sorts, while the butler silently led the way, stopping every now and then to pick up Ciel from stepping on acid puddles or tripping over deformed corpses, and he swooped Ciel into his arms just in time before that annoying old troll that lived under Ebony Bridge could try and eat him.

Ciel was surprised by Sebastian's familiarity with the grotesque place; as he maneuvered easily out of hazards and avoided the mischievous Creatures who pulled at his tailcoat and tried to spit in his hair.

Before long Ciel could see a huge, dark shadow beginning to loom up before them. He could see huge, curved daggers of stones bared at the scarlet sky like shattered teeth poised for a bite. The dagger-rocks outlined the overall shape of the castle- no, The Castle, and deathly bloodstains splattered the maroon bricks of the fortress. Up on spikes were heads of monsters; their faces still corrupted with terror at the face of death. A huge wall surrounded The Castle, with a pointy, black gate held up by ebony chains to ensure intruders out.

Sebastian and Ciel stopped in front of the eunormus Castle; taking in it's full aura of hate and pain.

How...

Suiting...

For the Castle of Hell.

_**END OF CHAPTER 6**_

**whew! hoped u enjoyed, I tried adding in extra detail... oh and P.S. the stories that got over 1,000 views are His Butler; Kissed With Midnight and His Butler, Supremely Seductive. Check them out! Review plz!**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	7. Bloodstained Lair

**Hi! Scratch here with another chapter of The Lonely Silver Moon! I'll see if I can make this chappie longer for u guys, and ya, ENJOY!**

**The Lonely Silver Moon**

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH OR DISLIKE HIGHLY DISCRIPTIVE SCENES OF BLOOD AND GORE, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**

As Ciel soaked in the ghastly aura of death and hate, he glanced at his butler.

Sebastian was silent.

Looking back at The Castle, Ciel took a step towards the immense building.

Cautiously...

Carefully...

The young demon eyed the pitch-black gate. "Sebastian." He said, still not looking at him.

"Yes... My Lord...?" Sebastian said, gritting his teeth slightly.

"Open the gate." Ciel said firmly. Sebastian did no say anything, but got closer to the iron bars. Biting of his gloves, he took one of his bare hands...

And flicked it.

Ciel's eyes widened as the enormous, sturdy gate fell down with a huge crash. He turned to his butler.

"Sebastian... how..." Ciel began, shocked.

"Once in hell, a demon's powers multiply immensely and a terrible urge to change into it's true form gnaws on it. Also, the demon's eyes glow and narrow, and a queer feeling to kill something settles apon the demon." Sebastian said flatly.

Ciel noticed his hand was twitching.

Ciel shrugged it off and stepped into the clearing. they had passed the wall surrounding The Castle. Suddenly, small, rusty trumpets came out of the inside walls. Ciel tensed up, but Sebastian remained bored-looking.

The little trumpets began to play a grand old welcoming tune, but the song was edgy and hoarse-sounding. The rusty trumpets kept playing, though, even when one of the trumpets gave out and broke in the middle of the sour-sounding song. **(haha, assonance)**

Ciel glared at the noisy old instruments, and it appeared that they shrank away because they retracted back into pockets in the wall.

Annoyed slightly by the trumpets, Ciel moved along the courtyard of The Castle.

Nearing The Castle's door, Ciel rang a small button that said "Press To Enter".

The button made a sharp sound, then somewhere a wire twitched, and inside The Castle a shrill ringing could be heard. A deep voice sounded somewhere inside, and a scream sliced Ciel's ears.

The huge door was steadily, gradually, opened, and a horribly tall, horribly white, butler with no favce appeared. He did a slight bow, and stepped back to let the two of them in. Ciel eyed him for a moment longer, then stepped inside, Sebastian following.

Inside The Castle were bricks of scarlet red lining the endless black feeling The Castle seemed to have. The heads of vile beasts were mounted up on the wall, their eyes dripping blood onto the black marble floor. Along the huge walls were morbid paintings of various scenes of death and gore, of shed tears and bloody corpses. Strange shadows danced across the halls, more faceless butlers stalked the rooms, and horrid skeleton maids with rotted, bloody bones carried sheets to various locations. A giant chandelier with black candles and silver lining was hung up in the central room, and strange, flickering lamps held a strange, dark substance that seemed to emit shadows from it; not light. Out of the corner of his eye Ciel saw a room that was filled with whips and chains and all sorts of deadly knives and scalpels, each so sharp they could kill a human with one slice. Averting his eyes, Ciel glanced another room that had blood-caked walls and floors, and the entrails of some sort of living things were nailed up on the walls, guts and gore thrown everywhere. On the floor of that ghastly room was vomit and strange oozeing pus and blood and juice of sorts. The ripped up bodies of various creatures stank to the skies, and maggots could be seen wriggling underneath skin and flesh tissue. Ciel once again snapped his attention elsewhere besides that horrid room, and followed the impossibly tall, thin butler with no face.

The group walked down the great hallway until they got to a giant door that was at the end. Bowing like a butler should, the skinny butler opened the door revealing an immense room.

And in a tall chair made of black marble sat a strange figure.

**_END OF CHAPTER 7_**

**Woah. O_O that was kinda dark for me XD I don't usually write such... 'evil' sounding things XD hoped u guys liked!**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	8. The Devil

**Oh mai gawd, u guys r lucky I'm nice 0_0 I'm sooooooo tired right now, and was about to go to sleep, but all of a sudden I rembered the oath I swore that said I would update a chapter everyday, and I was like I MUST LIVE UP TO THAT PROMISE! so ya, here I am, at like one in the morning, writing a chapter I PROMISED I would write. ENJOY!**

**The Lonely Silver Moon**

In the tall chair of deathly marble sat a huge figure; his body thin and scrawny yet somehow muscular and huge. Resting apon his God-forsaken frame lay hundreds apon thousands of dark feathers each emmiting a sickly glow that penetrated one's heart and soul. His twisted, crooked hands were stained with the blood of the countless lives he had cheated away, and his claws on those dreaded hands were worthy of a crippled vulture. his legs were long and lean, feet tipped with dark pointed claws to crush the souls of the innocent and turn living beings into dead ones. The Devil's face was somehow concealed from the world, and only fuming waves of darkness came out of where his head would be. However, searing, burning, piercing red eyes glowed meanicingly from within the depths of his "face". Enormous crooked horns sprouted upward like bloody plants from his head, tipped with the lives of many creatures. Huge, ripped, bat wings erupted from his giant frame, the thin skin forever splattered with blood and guts. The Devil wore no clothes, as he was enshrouded by a vast cloak of darkness that constantly bled out of him, and every sound he made that emmited out of his gaping maw was a shriek of pure hatred and darkness.

Suddenly, the horrid form of The Devil began changing before his eyes; turning from the utter meanance into a man so deviously handsome it was bad for him. Piercing fires for eyes turned into flashing orange embers, oozeing darkness turned into a face with ruffled black hair tipped with blood, with skin pale even to the touch.

The man sat in the chair once more, now in semi-human form.

"Why, hello... Sebastian Michaelis..." The Devil purred slowly, voice like deadly silk.

_**END OF CHAPTER 8**_

**ahhh! I almost fell asleep writing this! hoped u liked!**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	9. Conversing

**Scratch here with another chapter! I've been reading all my reviews, and I think I have a good plot for this ^.^ also, in a few days it will be my friend's birthday, so I'm putting up a few chapter to start a story for her present! Be on the lookout for the b-day story that will be called "The White, Sticky, Sweet Spider's Thread" it will be out sometime on September 1st! ENJOY!**

**The Lonely Silver Moon**

Sebastian turned to look at The Devil; deep crimson eyes meeting firery, burnt, orange ones.

"Why the long face?" Asked The Devil causally; as if this were all a child's game and he could win it anytime he wanted.

Sebastian still didn't speak up, and this annoyed the lord of Hell even more.

"Oh, come now my little raven," The Devil sneered impatiently. "Don't keep me waiting..." He slid over to Sebastian, long black nails tracing over his neck. "Don't be so dull. Remember what we did in the good ol' days? Feel like doing it again anytime soon?" Sebastian faced the Lord Of Hell. "I am contractually bound to my master forever, like a dog chained to it's owner." He looked into The Devil's eyes. "I have freedom no longer." In a flash He understood, and nodded. "Ah, yes, I suppose I always thought those naughty crimes would catch up to you eventually." The Lord said, smirking. "Well, is this the master you have been so bound to?" He said, guesturing towards Ciel.

"Yes." Sebastian replied flatly.

"Then let us serve him a wonderful feast celebrating his demonhood!" The Lord said cheerfully, summoning one if his butlers. "Prepare a grand meal. And it better be good or I'll slaughter you." The Devil snarled into his ear. The butler shakily nodded, and scurried away.

"Well!" he said, turning to Ciel.

"Who are you?"

_**END OF CHAPTER 9**_

**Hoped u liked! Review! **

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	10. Innocent By-stander

**Hi! Scratch here with another chapter! I haven't updated this story in awhile because I've been focusing on my newer ones, but ya, ENJOY!**

**The Lonely Silver Moon**

As soon as The Devil asked who he was, Ciel bristled up and was about to begin a long rant about how he is the high and mighty Queen's Guard Dog and the rank of his family, when suddenly he stopped himself.

Who _was _he?

After he had awakened as a demon, his former life meant as much as a measly grain of sand to him.

Science demons live forever, his former world, that tiny speck of sand, would be washed away by the neverending ocean of time.

It was only a matter of time...

Seeing Ciel stop and his eyes cloud over, the Devil let out a horrible, surreal laugh that echoed painfully off the walls. Rising from his chair, the Devil put a long, sharp black nail on Ciel's chin and lifted it up.

"Don't be so offended." The Devil cooed into his ear. Suddenly the Devil grabbed Ciel by both his wrists and held him up off the ground, looking him over. "HEY! LET ME GO!" Ciel snapped as the other demon surveyed his body. Not satisfied with looking, the Devil got his other hand and ran it over Ciel's feminine body and delicate features. Ciel tensed up and shuddered as the demon groped his body. "WHAT IN HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Ciel shouted as the Devil continued toying with him, a huge, amused smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Sebastian stood back and watched the whole thing, not lifting a finger to help his master. Ah, yes, he remembered the times, way back, when he and the Devil would pick soon the souls of the innocent and torture the souls of the dead. Such good times... oh, the plagues they'd start, the souls they'd steal, the lives they'd runied for eternity. And of course, being creatures of sin, the two would... "play around"... so both the Devil and Sebastian were extremely skilled in the ways of seduction and sex. Unfortunately, being a newly-fledged demon, Ciel hadn't yet learned such things, or found a way to resist them. This, combined with an extremely delectable body, made Ciel an easy and worthwhile target for the Devil's games.

Sebastian knew this, yet didn't stop him.

_**END OF CHAPTER 10**_

**Hoped u guys liked! Just now I realized that I made this chappie longer than usual... oh well, I guess it's a special treat for you guys!**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=

(oh, and just for shits and giggles, when Ciel said "HEY! LET ME GO!" I was VERY tempted to put "HEY! NO TOUCHY!"


	11. Cruelly Calculative

**Scratch here... 'm sooooooooooooooo tired... must sleep... even my dog is snoring... ARG BUT I MUST WRITE FOR YOU GUYS! ENJOY. *-***

**The Lonely Sliver Moon**

As the Devil kept exploring Ciel's body, the young demon kicked out at him and snapped out threats, refusing to let himself be dominated, refusing to give in.

For a moment...

Just a tiny, brief moment...

Sebastian almost felt that amused interest in his master again.

But... it was so fleeting he couldn't tell for sure.

Pushing away his thoughts, the demon focused once again on the sharp, stinging world of his.

Reality... that's what it's called...

"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME YOU FILTHY PERVERT!" Ciel snapped, his sharp tone helping to bring Sebastian out of his dark thoughts.

The Devil sighed. "Oh, but you have such a wonderful body, my little child, I couldn't resist feeling it for myself..."

Ciel's eye twitched.

The Devil had hit at least two nerves in him, and he knew it.

The sadistic demon seemed to be laid back and relaxed, but in reality was horribly manipulative and calculating. Through a quick scan in his reactions and body language, the Devil had discovered that Ciel disliked physical contact by the way he flinched wen he first lifted him up, and by a quick scent of him he had known that he was about 13 years of age but was rather short, and guessed that being called short or a kid would likely insult him greatly. And the way he had carried himself with pride in how he walked in told the Devil that Ciel was used to being addressed formally and respectfully, so he had decided a good tactic to irritate him was to treat him without any of these.

And he had figured this all out in a mere 9 seconds.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER 11**_

**Sorry it's so short! but I am sooo tired! :c**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	12. Dinner

**sorryyyyyy! I haven't uploaded chapters for this story in awhile because all my others demanded attention... now im gonna keep waiting until all my stories are done exept one, THEN I will start another project.**

**Oh and this might be a _little _gory, so squeamish ppl shouldn't read this...**

* * *

"Enough idle talk." Ciel snapped at the Devil, whipping irritably away from him. As he turned away, his eyes met Sebastian's.

Glowing faintly in those dark red orbs was... interest.

Interest? What was that doing there?

"Come then." The Devil's deep, husky voice sounded from behind Ciel. "My servants should have the feast prepared by now."

"Pardon? It's only been a few minutes. How do you expect them to-"

"Shhhhh..." Ciel heard a soft hissing sound and glimpsed a pulse of dark light. The powerful demon warped over to him, darkness visibly streaming off his muscular figure. He gently placed a pale finger over Ciel's lips, too gently for Ciel's taste."My palace workers serve a devil. No, _the _Devil." The demon leaned close by his ear. "I think they should manage a simple feast."

Letting out a soft, inhuman snarl, Ciel shoved the Devil away. "Get off me! How dare you treat me with such... such.."

"...disrespect...?" The Devil finished with a smirk, grabbing Ciel's chin rather roughly. The smirk faded away.

"You are in the presence of the most powerful demon in Hell. Not to mention in his castle." His teeth grew and sharpened before Ciel's eyes, and his eyes flashed with the swirling blood red of a demon's aura.

"I can do what I like with you."

Releasing his chin, the Devil backed away from him, the savage expression never leaving his face. Suddenly he brightened up and gestured to the hallway.

"Let's eat."

* * *

Ciel sat in a tall black marble chair next to the head seat at a ridiculously long table. The table was made of the finest dark spruce wood and polished to perfection, and smoky candles rested evenly on the table to light it up. Ciel impatiently drummed his fingers against the expensive wood, and leaned on his elbow. Behind him, Sebastian was as emotionless as ever, although usually he would have reprimanded his master for elbows upon the table. Ciel was awaiting the feast that the Devil was supposedly going to throw him. At the head of the table, the Devil snarled and slammed his fists on the table. "WHERE IS MY DINNER? THOSE DAMN SERVANTS!" The demon stood up and abruptly stormed off into the kitchen, giving his poor chair a good kick as he left.

Sebastian made no comment.

Ciel still leaned on his elbow, apparently bored. Suddenly, harsh shouts and feeble wails could be heard from the kitchen, and the young demon looked up, concerned.

There was an eerie scream and a horrible ripping sound, then silence. Then a loud splatter of thick liquid sounded, and a few drops of blood sprayed out of the room and onto the dining room floor, staining the dark grey tiles a sickly scarlet. Footsteps was heard, and the Devil marched back to the huge table.

Sitting down on a chair, he was about to grab a fork, but his hands were dripping with blood. Ciel gave the hands a disgusted look, and edged away from the Devil a bit nervously. Growling, he whipped his head around and saw a nearby faceless butler. Snarling once more, he roughly grabbed the butler by the collar and yanked him forward, wiping the blood all over his perfect tuxedo. The pale butler reacted like a rag doll, and when the Devil threw him viciously across the room, no utterance was made as he hit the wall with a sound _**CRACK**_. The unfortunate servant slid down the wall and laid rest at the floor, smearing gore as he went. He did not move again.

Panting, the Devil turned back to the silver platter devoid of food laid out in front of him. Gritting his teeth, he pounded his fists upon the table, and his eyes flashed blood-red. "FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME, WHERE IN HELL IS MY FOOOOOOOOOOOOD?!"

Ciel flinched slightly at the demon's tantrum, and cast him an annoyed look.

Sebastian still gave no comment.

A timid maid scurried out from the shadows, pushing a huge teacart full of exotic delicacies. She was all skeletal, and her bones rattled about every time she moved. The maid hastily laid out the food and served the wine. As she poured it, she spilt a tiny, minuscule drop of the wine on the dark wood of the table. She froze. The demon began to shake in rage, and he slowly turned his burnt orange eyes up to her. They looked like twin flames about to burst. The poor maid began to tremble in fear, and she shrank away from her master. Her skull opened, but nothing came out. "You've... you've..." A small, feeble sound similar to a wail emitted from the maid, but she stayed at the table. "YOU'VE SPILT THE WINE?!" The Devil lunged savagely at his servant, and dealt her a blow across the head. A loud crack was heard, and the maid slumped to the ground, her skull split in two. A few other skeletal maids hurriedly rushed over and finished serving the food.

Ciel didn't say anything, but eyed the maid on the floor, who desperately reached out to her fellow servants who all but stepped upon her, indifferent and uncaring.

He looked up at Sebastian, casting him a horrified glance.

Showing no change in emotion, his butler leaned down towards him. "This is Hell, whatever did you expect, My Lord?" He whispered in his ear.

Ciel shuddered at his hot breath, **(HINT HINT POSSIBLE YAOI)** and shook his head dismissively. "I just want the ceremony to be over already..." Ciel muttered, and began to pick at his food, trying to ignore the growing stench of blood.

* * *

**i've been in the hospital the last couple of weeks, so im gonna try and write a chapter for each of my stories right now. and I made it extra long, your special treat.**

**~Scratchkitty~**


	13. The Altar

**Scratch here with the daily chapter! Enjoy! :3**

_**WARNING: GORE**_

* * *

The Lonely Silver Moon

* * *

Ciel stood behind velvet curtains; awaiting for the Ceremony to begin.

The darkness that enveloped him seemed to caress his now demonic form; surrounding his frame with the soft, sticky black reserved only for the most vile of horrors.

It had been a few hours after the feast had been finished, and so the Devil began the acceptance rituals.

Ciel rubbed his stomach and thought, rather grimly, of the extremely rare steak served at the devil's dinner.

It _was _steak, right?

Apart from that, the tea served was hardly anything more than a cup of sticky blood; which stained his teeth scarlet and filled his mouth with the suffocating stench of death. Tradition, was what the Devil had snarled at him, and that he must drink the blood in preparation for the Ceremony.

Shaking his head in disgust, Ciel gnashed his fangs irritably.

Suddenly, a soft, lonely sound was heard, and Ciel immediately looked up.

The curtains were drawn back, and like they were hands covering his eyes, Ciel saw the scene they hid for himself.

And screamed.

The dark floor he stood upon seemed to be filled with eternal Darkness; and if he so much as looked down he would see that the dreaded floor was not a floor at all, but rather a vast, never ending space that he could apparently step on. Slowly, the walls and ceiling morphed and too took on this paranormal color; if you could call it such. Somehow, floating in the rolling abyss of darkness, there was also a sacrificial table of stone engraved with numerous carvings of death and pain; much like records being kept of the horrendous events that took place on the wretched table. And there! Spilling out from the edges! Dripping slowly from the corners of the table was the blood of all the victims's fates it ensured or ended; since no effort was made to hide the horrid deeds it did; to mask the hideous face it reared. And the gore! Cascading out from the accursed table was not only the life blood of it's victims, but the flesh as well. Scatterings of tissue flaked the stone's edges like dead skin, shredded organs littered the floor, and arteries of life veined out from the center of the table still desperately spurting, frantically spluttering out the sticky blood of the victims who died upon the table. Perched like menacing vultures awaiting the kill were knifes, daggers, scythes, and sickles; watching, waiting ever so patiently for whenever the time came to rip apart yet another victim.

The place reeked of Death.

The soft, lonely sound came again, but this time revealed it's true self and became horrid and piercing; working it's way into his mind and shaking it into Insanity. Looking over in between shrieks, Ciel saw the Armonica being played by the Devil; who all but grinned with pleasure at his discomfort.

And yet, Ciel was screaming not because of the gore, not because of the Armonica...

But because of Sebastian

who was standing there

at the Altar

Awaiting the inevitable slaughter of the Lamb.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERS! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


End file.
